


This Is Confidence

by vodkasam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Sex, Incest, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Wincest - Freeform, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkasam/pseuds/vodkasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is frozen to the spot. There’s so much tension in the room, and Sam thinks that Dean is about to turn and walk away, but then he closes the distance between them and rips the panties from his little brother’s hand.</p><p>And then he doesn’t walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Confidence

Sam doesn’t mean to see what was in Dean’s bag. He really doesn’t. It’s just, when he and Dean get to the motel they’re both exhausted, and Sam just carelessly tosses the bag onto Dean’s bed. Dean is in the shower, so he doesn’t know it falls off the bed. Doesn’t know it’s partially unzipped. Doesn’t know Sam sees something pink and white slip out the slide and onto the floor next to the bed. 

Sam goes to pick it up and steps back at first, but he allows his curiosity to get the best of him. He realizes when he goes to touch the thing that it’s not actually a pink-and-white object, but actually two separate fabrics, one pink and one white. And that they’re lacy. As he pulls them apart, he realizes they’re panties. Well, one is technically a light pink thong (from freaking Victoria’s Secret, he might add) but it’s girls’ underwear nonetheless. The white one actually has “Eat Me” splashed across the back in a red, cursive line.

Sam is confused about whose they are. Then he checks the size label – large. Dean hasn’t been with anyone lately that would wear bigger than a medium… are these his? Sam is torn between repulsion, shock, and attraction. Dean, carrying two lacy pieces of lingerie around with him?

As Sam is pondering how long Dean has been carrying these and if they’re a memento from a hot night or he actually bought them for himself when Dean comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

And then suddenly, Sam is picturing Dean in the panties, God help him. Half a beat passes and Sam realizes he actually likes that image. Steam is rolling off Dean’s body from the shower, and Sam is getting hard, and then Dean is looking at him angrily and accusing him of going through his bag, but Sam doesn’t even hear him, just swipes a finger through the leg holes of the panties and holds them up for Dean to see.

He can’t even get words out, and then Dean’s walking over to snatch them out of his hands but Sam really just wants him to put them on and his dick is aching and he doesn’t even talk but this strange almost-whine makes its way out of Sam’s throat and for a moment, Dean is frozen to the spot. There’s so much tension in the room, and Sam thinks that Dean is about to turn and walk away, but then he closes the distance between them and rips the panties from his little brother’s hand.

And then he doesn’t walk away.

Sam’s breath is coming out ragged, and he keeps waiting for Dean to go get dressed, but he just doesn’t. Dean presses his wet torso to Sam’s and cards a hand through Sam’s long hair. 

Sam stops breathing then and holds all his air in, trying to determine if this is a strange fantasy or if it’s really happening. And then Dean touches him, he fucking runs his hand down Sam’s shirt, letting his fingertips trail down to where his jeans start.

Sam looks from Dean’s hand to his face, and he sees that his big brother’s eyes have gone dark. Dean puts his hands up to Sam’s chin then and starts kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. This is the first time. The first time. Dean’s been waiting for this moment for years, and Sam didn’t even really realize it was what he wanted until right this moment, but it’s still tense and beautiful and wet. And then Dean’s ripping Sam’s shirt over his head so he can touch their hot skin together and Sam’s mind is flashing “too fast, too fast,” but he’s in too deep, they both are. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. 

They’re kissing and kissing, kissing like they haven’t seen each other in years when it’s really only been fifteen minutes, kissing like it’s the only thing keeping them alive. They lie on their sides on the motel bed, hands touching everywhere, no more rules, no restraint. Sam is trying to put his hands over every inch of Dean’s body, and Dean is so caught up in the whirlwind of the last two minutes that he can’t even think. All he knows is, “finally.”

Sam climbs on top of Dean, straddling him, and dangles the “Eat Me” panties over him. “Put these on,” he growls, and he has the advantage because he has jeans on and Dean is already naked from his shower. He didn’t peg Dean for a bottom, but if he’s carrying lingerie in his bag, Sam figures there’s a lot he doesn’t know about Dean’s sex life.

Sam tosses the panties onto Dean’s chest and watches as he takes his time sensually sliding them up his legs. Dean’s tongues slides out of his mouth, and Sam honestly can’t tell if it’s intentional or not. And then Dean gets up and walks slowly around the room, enjoying the way they feel on him.

My God, Sam thinks, slowly letting out a soft hiss. Dean smirks, but it’s not his typical big brother smirk, this is different. This is… confidence. Dean finally knows how good he looks, and Sam can hardly stand the way it makes his cock twitch.

Sam elicits a quiet moan, and then Dean is across the room to him, kneeling down in front of him. Sam bends his knees in anticipation as Dean undoes his belt and pulls down his boxers. It’s all painfully slow, and then Dean is eyeing Sam’s cock, which is harder than he’s ever seen it. Living with someone as closely as Dean lived with Sam lets you see a lot more than you normally would. Dean’s touching him then, and Sam watches as Dean shuts his eyes and takes him into his mouth. He looks so sexy down there, servicing Sam in his little white panties, and Sam can barely get his mind around it. Why hadn’t he seen this before? He’d been so blind. This boy had been here all his life and he’d never even realized what he was missing…

Sam groans and lets his head tip back as Dean takes the edge off. He comes in Dean’s mouth and Dean swallows and then grins. Sam is panting, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling Dean up and kissing him gently. The first part was all frenzied, desperate, too hot. Sam is going to do this next part in a way that’s more his style. Dean seems to want to keep the pace up, and Sam feels his brother start to panic. Dean quickly pushes back from Sam. “No romantic bullshit, Sammy,” Dean says breathlessly, but it’s not disgust that Sam sees in his eyes – it’s fear.

Sam stops then, and Dean is coming back to make out with him, too hard, too fast, but Sam won’t have any of it. 

“Stop, stop – hey!” Dean stops. “I know it freaks you out but Dean, I’m not like them. I don’t just want a quick fuck, not a one night stand. I want you.”

Dean shakes his head at that. He mumbles something, and the only thing Sam catches is the word “girl,” but that only makes Sam laugh. “You’re the one in the panties, mister.”

Dean starts to yank them down, but Sam takes his wrist. “No,” he says warmly into Dean’s ear. “I like them. You look good, and I can tell they make you feel good. Nothing wrong with that.” Dean lets himself relax into his brother’s shoulder. 

“There’s a lot that I want to say,” Dean says carefully, “but I can’t. Not… not yet.” 

Sam nods. “That’s fine.” He steps around Dean and kisses him lightly on the lips. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Dean curls in on himself, his shoulders all hunched over, and he looks sad. This frightens Sam a bit, but he doesn’t let it show. “Come here,” he says gently, and he wraps Dean up into his arms. They’re still close enough that he can reach to the bed and wrap a blanket around Dean’s shoulders. Dean lets himself bury his forehead in the crook of Sam’s shoulders, and Sam feels oddly content. When Sam kisses Dean’s hair, he shrinks into the blanket and away from Sam, but Sam allows him a moment, and Dean relaxes again.

“I-I want to,” Dean starts, and he takes Sam by the hand and leads him to the bed. “I want to do this.”

“We don’t have to, Dean-“

“No, I want to.”

“Are you-“ Dean cuts Sam’s question off with a kiss, but he’s moving slower this time. He climbs into Sam’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck, and they kiss like that for ten seconds or an hour. Sam’s hands memorize the muscles in Dean’s back, the contours of his stomach, the way his hair feels between Sam’s fingers. Dean spends this time getting comfortable with the idea that Oh Lord, this is actually happening and He’s old enough to make his own decisions and He’s going to leave you in the morning just like the rest of them – choose what’s the most important.

“Sam,” Dean says, breaking away and pulling back enough to clearly see Sam’s face. 

“Yeah?” 

“Eryougunnaleaveinthemorning.”

“What?”

Dean takes a deep breath. “If… if we do this. Are you gonna leave me in the morning?”

“No,” Sam says, sounding almost hurt. “Of course not, Dean.”

Dean nods quickly, and Sam pulls him back into his arms. “Please don’t,” Dean mutters, hooking his arms tight around Sam’s neck. “Please don’t leave me.”

Sam doesn’t say anything, just runs a hand over Dean’s back, the other one holding him tight between his shoulder blades. Dean keeps saying it over and over again. “Don’t leave me, Sam. Please don’t leave, don’t go.”

After a few minutes of silence, Dean moves back into the pillows and pulls Sam on top of him. He points to the top drawer of the nightstand and Sam opens it and pulls out the lube. He looks at Dean, a million questions on his face.

“Please,” Dean says quietly.

That’s all it takes to get Sam going. He’s worried that his brother is so emotional right now, but this is what Dean is asking for, and Sam is determined to make him feel better in every way we can. 

Dean slides the panties down, but Sam can’t bear to let him take them all the way off, not when they make his brother so happy. He takes it slow, matching Dean’s emotion. He uses Dean’s breathing as a gauge for what feels good, when to give more. “People-“ Dean chokes out, “people don’t touch me. Thank you for touching me.”

Sam tears himself away from Dean’s lower half and moves up to kiss his forehead. “I am always here for you.” 

Dean nods and shuts his eyes, so Sam surprises him with his cock teasing at Dean’s entrance. Dean grips Sam’s arms, and Sam keeps his eyes trained on Dean. Their moans and groans and gasps are all gentle as Sam fills Dean in ways he’s never been filled before. 

“This is my first time, you know,” Dean says, but it’s not the tone Sam would expect him to use for something like that. He sounds timid. His first time with Sam, his first time with a man, ever. 

Sam rests his forehead against Dean’s, their sweat mingling, and they kiss like that, all breathy and warm. “I’ll take care of you.”

True to his word, Sam is careful with Dean, still using his reactions to determine what he likes. They have sex in the way Sam prefers, in the way Dean has never had. Sam mentally refers to it as “making love,” because when it comes down to it, that’s what this truly is. They are making love, and it is slow and sweet and beautiful. It’s a pleasant ache instead of rough, jerky thrusts, and Sam can tell this is doing things to Dean that Dean didn’t know were even possible. He is mostly quiet, and Sam knows from living too closely to him that Dean is not quiet during sex at all. But this is different; Dean is finally being himself. 

The panties are still twisted around Dean’s knees when it’s over. Dean starts to get up, but Sam lightly pushes him back down. “Stay,” he murmurs, and tugs Dean into his arms. Dean is tense for a few moments, but when he relaxes, it’s like Sam is seeing his brother for the first time. Both of them are still breathing hard, and their heart rates slow to match. When Dean rests his forehead against Sam’s chest, Sam smiles into his hair. 

“I wish you were like this all the time,” Sam says softly. 

Dean raises his head to look at Sam, but finds he’s unable to make eye contact. Sam starts to say something else, but Dean quickly grabs Sam’s face and kisses him. It’s gentle though; the action was fast merely to stop his little brother from speaking. Dean can’t handle any more emotion tonight. Something happened to him during the sex with Sam tonight, and it had nothing to do with the awkward scene after his shower. Dean let his guard down, let himself relax and let someone else take control. And it felt really, really good.

When they lie down again, Dean trusts his brother so much that he allows himself to fall asleep first, without so much as a knife under his pillow.


End file.
